


Mirage

by Mieldyne



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Doppelganger, First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hector has an intimate encounter at night with what seems to be his companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bao).



> Basically PWP dumb idea while watching a buddy play Rekka no Ken.

In the still of the night, no one and nothing was stirring but the gentle breeze around the camp… and the tossing of a restless Lord. He would find no comfort, adrenaline coursing through his body fueled by the need to get back onto the battlefield.

Hector felt the urge to get through this as quickly and painlessly as possible, to end his dear friend’s anguish, and hopefully prevent war from happening as per his wishes. As the son of Ostia rolled onto his backside once more, thoughts of Eliwood flooded his mind. He worries for him, and feels that he is the one who truly understood and cared for him even more than his own family. A bond he wasn’t fond of breaking.

So there wasn’t much dilemma here, he must protect the army and his friend, to ensure peace returns to Lycia and the surrounding nations. Hector struggled to understand how this was bothering him so much… he has everything under control. Sure, it was a close call in the previous battle to seize Caelin from the enemy, but he was always one step away from Eliwood’s location. Always there to rescue him when he was in need…

Maybe it was the guilt from being nearly too late, rushing into the next room only to see Eliwood hit the floor and have a spear ready to impale him. The fear of losing his soul mate and the risk of losing one of the strongest warriors within their group. But he knew that his rage was fueled by either cause, and forced his hand to eliminate the threat.

“You seem broken up about that…” A voice. _His_ voice. It was greatly unexpected, especially not during this moment of weakness. Hector slowly opened his sleep deprived eyes, hoping it was just in his head. But there he was, hovering above him… his beloved friend, Eliwood. Why he was in this tent and not his own was beyond him. But a part of Hector was relieved.

“Eliwood.” He spoke the redhead’s name softly, his hands resting on his chest, slowly rising and falling with it. The Lord of Pherae was kneeling over him, hands on either side of Hector’s head, and smiling down at him. It was an awkward position.

“I assume you need my attention?” He added after a moment’s hesitation, staring up into the deep pools of blue. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“You were thinking of me… so I came to you.” Eliwood replied softly, his smile sweet and his gaze intense. What was he thinking?

“How are you sure I was thinking of you?” Hector asked immediately, choosing to ignore this uneasy feeling at their position. At once, his peer attempted to bring their faces closer, whispering to him in an alluring voice.

“I know you were. You don’t have to by shy…” Eliwood leaned closer and closer now.

“You wished for my presence. You desire for me…” And just before their lips would meet, Hector rose a hand to put a stop to it. He leered at Eliwood in confusion, then grasped onto his shoulders and pushed them both into a sitting position.

“What… has gotten a hold of your mind?!” The redhead didn’t seem put off in the least. Even with his hand covering Lord Pherae’s mouth, Hector could tell he was smirking. Then he felt Eliwood’s tongue on his palm and he jerked it away.

“What is wrong with-?!” He hissed, becoming flustered. Why was his companion acting this way? It was so unbecoming of him. But as quickly as he had spoken, Eliwood intercepted with something unrelated.

“Don’t you want me near? Making sure that I’m safe and sound… and in your arms of course?” That man’s words definitely weren’t his own… were they? Why would his friend speak this way, even if they were alone, just out of the blue? Hector wouldn’t have any of it of course, and pushes his friend aside.

“No. I don’t know what you’re on about, but it has to stop.” He sighed hard, shuddering a bit as the man beside him continued in his advances.

“Why does it have to? I came because you wondered if I was sound. And I am…” Eliwood began, now taking one of Hector’s slack hands into his own and attempting to kiss it. The Lord of Ostia quickly withdrew it before lips met skin.

“… And I came because I know you want me. Need me.” Eliwood continued softly, unfazed by Hector’s rejection.

“You mistake pleasure with concern and true companionship.” Cerulean tresses were brushed away from his face as Hector leaned away from Eliwood, watching him closely.

“Of course not. But be honest with yourself. I have suspected those eyes are filled with wanting… deep with lust. You may have fooled the group, but you can’t fool me.” The redhead attempted to kiss his friend’s lips again, and still he was denied. But he wasn’t upset, nay, he purred and chuckled deep in his throat and continued.

“The sooner you accept your feelings, the faster you and I can find love.” He crawled onto Hector’s lap again, not surprised when the taller fellow did not object this time.

“Isn’t this love more than a brotherhood? Isn’t my friendship enough for you?” Hector attempted to protest once more, leaning away further from Eliwood’s lips, shuddering at his touch now. He felt that he should put up more of a fight, though he stayed still.

“Maybe you should ask yourself that question, Hector… Is being just friends the only thing you want from me?”

Hector began to question himself, as Eliwood closes the distance between their bodies, embracing him. He his arms hang in the air on either side of the smaller man, hesitant on proceeding. Did he really want this? Was their love really beyond just a platonic level? Hector hissed suddenly, feeling moist lips on his neck. Once he did, Eliwood exploited this moment of distraction and pushed his weight onto his mate, knocking him flat on his back.

“E-Eliwood… Wait. This is wrong.” But his friend did not stop. His touch became less innocent by the second, even with Hector’s intercepting them.

 “How so?” He felt breath on his neck; it felt good along with the kisses. But should they _really_ be doing this? Deeply, Hector felt that they should, but only in secret… and only if it was Eliwood. He would admit that he loved Eliwood as a friend, a brother, a comrade. But behind closed doors, maybe… just this once.

As if reading his mind, the redhead rose his head and spoke again.

“Hold me like a lover. Let us share this moment, just this once… please, Hector.” His voice sounded so sweet, yet spiced with desire. Hector’s body felt hot, and this urge growing intense in his belly. He bit his lip, Eliwood responded by closing his eyes and waiting, lying on his friend. It dawned upon Hector that the other male was waiting for him. He took his chance by the horns, and leaned closer and kissed Eliwood.

_‘Just with him, it’s okay.’_ He believes, the two of them coiling their arms about each other in a tangle of limbs and sheets. He had to let go and feel Eliwood, taste Eliwood. He had to know him in a way he never had before, knowing that this urge was fueled by a feeling that was pre-existing. It wasn’t just out of the blue, it had to be something that Hector felt for his companion for years. Acceptance is part of knowing this.

Hector shuddered even still, as the smaller nobleman’s fingers pushed underneath his nightshirt. He let Eliwood yank it over his head and cast it aside, from there he felt his friend kiss him. Closing his eyes, Hector breathed in and curved his back. He felt Eliwood’s hands all over, from his neck to his thighs. Yet he was unsure, or may hesitant on what he should do. Eliwood trailed his kisses down his friend’s chest, embracing him and easing Hector’s hips off the ground.  A small sound came from the blue Lord’s lips, but he allowed his assisted undressing once again. He wanted to touch Eliwood, to feel and be felt and cherish this closeness as much as he could.

“Surely you’re not thinking of seeing me in the buff, and not join me yourself?” He inquires with a light chuckle, though a nervous one. His partner smiled at him as they rose back into a sitting position, sliding off his loose slacks with ease. Not once did he break eye contact with Hector.

“Of course not.” Eliwood answered sweetly, receiving another quick kiss from the other. He waited for Hector’s move, watching him as he traced his palms up from the hips and pushing Eliwood’s last piece of clothing up and over his head. Now they sat within each others’ arms, completely nude and tangled in an embrace. Hector grew more and more bold, for now he was the one giving his mate more sensual kisses. Eliwood reacted accordingly, appreciating the attention as he gripped onto Hector. He kept close and rubbed his hips against his partner, causing him to gasp. He did it again, on top of sliding his hands down to squeeze firm mounds of flesh. It was driving Hector too far.

“E-ey, easy there… take it slow-!!” As he was cut off, the blue Lord gasped when Eliwood gleefully held tight and bumped their hips together and thus, their cocks as well. Hector liked it, but it was a new sensation that he wasn’t prepared to experience so soon.

“You… really seem to know what you’re doing…” He commented, his fingers pressing against Eliwood’s backside as he kept him close. Instead of looking him in the eyes, Hector kept his head down, giving a kiss to the other’s shoulder.

“And? Are you suggesting that I’ve been a bad boy?” He heard Eliwood’s voice say, without even a lick of annoyance. It was the same sensual tone, still too strange hearing it from his friend.

“Nay… merely making an observation.” He was quick to save himself, though it did not appear that Eliwood was bothered in the slightest.

“My a-apologies if… daah…” His emotions were running rampant, his body shuddering in pleasure as his heartbeats grew more frequent. Eliwood proceeded with more grinding, snaking a hand between them as he encouraged Hector to do the same. It was slow at first, Hector’s hips not matching up with Eliwood’s.

“Think only of me, of us…” The redhead cooed, and Hector gazed at him again, their lips meeting into another kiss. It was more passionate this time around, the blue Lord becoming less hesitant. He quickly picked up the rhythm and took over in handling their arousal. Eliwood allowed his hand to be replaced, returning it back to Hector’s hips and tracing circles on his buttocks. Moaning his name, the redhead tilted his head back as they shared this private dance.

“Yes, Hector… more, please.” Hector was surprised that Eliwood was now begging him to take the lead. And because of his heated desire, Hector was much obliged to satisfy his partner. It felt like a dream, but Hector wished it wasn’t. It felt too real to be a dream…

Soon Hector’s mind was on nothing other than the person he was making love to. Capturing the redhead’s lips again, Hector picked up the pace and created more pressure and friction. He closed his eyes and soaked in Eliwood’s moaning and gasping, soon joining him as he was nearing his peak. Soon he was lost, and it seemed his partner was too as they both went stiff in his hand and a stream burst from each of them. Hector held his grip around Eliwood’s ribs tighter as the smaller man leaned too far back in ecstasy. His other hand now was wet and sticky with their semen, mixed together from their climax. Sighing, Hector pulled Eliwood back and gently pressed their foreheads together. While the other was catching his breath, he whispered words he never thought he’d get say to another.

“I love you…” Hector began, supporting his partner when he fell against him.

“I really do, Eliwood. Maybe I always have.”

He waited for a response, but Eliwood gave none. But Hector didn’t seem to mind at first, instead he lays back on the bedding of his tent. The red Lord responds with sitting up without looking at him. Hector began to feel a little lost, and then hurt when Eliwood gathered his things and removed himself from the tent.

Soon Hector began to think if he had said or done something wrong, or if someone outside spooked Eliwood. But he felt colder than before his mate appeared, deeply bothered by the sudden cold shoulder. But he decided it might have been best, he’ll see him again in the morning… But everything wouldn’t be the way it used to be. At least not entirely.

As he laid there, Hector attempted to sleep on it and forget about it for now. But it was difficult, his mind racing all night.

He’s sure that facing Eliwood from now on would be difficult.


End file.
